Una deuda, dos abrazos y un beso
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Y deberle tantos favores a tu mejor amigo puede ser la mejor cosa de este mundo. Mal summary XD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo pero ya me prometió que me lo regalará :D Verdad ?

Atsushi Ohkubo: Claro. Cuando tendrás 10000000000000000000000000000 años.

Noemi: -.- Te odeyo.

Pareja: Soul y Maka ( Y sigamos con mi sueño de crear una comunidad internacional de el Soul & Maka ^O^)

Dedicatorias: Pues esto va para todas las amantes de el Soul &Maka y para todas aquéllas que me apoyan con sus consejos y reviews , Muchisimas gracias!

Espero no defraudar a ninguno, especialmente a _DI di 0-18 y Ive-chan_. Dos grandes escritoras! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

************Una deuda, dos abrazos y un beso*****************

MAKA'S POV

Mientras observo como ese inútil de mi arma juega a basketball con el idiota exaltado de Black Star me doy cuenta que... Ambos son unos incapaces para jugar a basketball.

Continúan a intentar meter el balón en la cesta pero sin algun resultado. Son un par de polluelos incapaces.

- Ja! Solo mira Soul como hago un triple salto mortal y pongo este balón en su estúpida cesta, Muajuajuajau!- Grita el loco de Black Star mientras pone una cara de chibi gordo y maníaco.

- Tsk. Es imposible idiota. Además, con gracia de Dios puedes saltar la cuerda- Soul sonríe ante su mismo comentario.

- Hmp! Estas solo celoso, NADA es imposible para mi! YO SUPERARE LOS DIOSES Muajuajauajauajuajuajua!- Ese tonto idolatra...

Black Star se dispone a hacer su triple salto mortal.. Pero lo único que logra hacer es un triple banana split. *Splat* Pedazos de Black start everywhere.

- Te lo había dicho, jajajaja!- Se ríe mi arma. Apuesto toda mi colección de mis enciclopedias que el ya lo había intentado.

Continuo a observarlos jugar. Ese loco de Soul intenta tirar la pelota pero falla al intento de tirarla dentro de la cesta.

Es un incapaz... Pero... Me doy cuenta que si no fuera por su apoyo, por sus estúpidas sonrisas, por sus comentarios pervertidos, por su mano que me sostiene sin que yo se lo pida... Yo nunca hubiera podido vencer a el kishin.

Siempre ha estado a mi lado, a pesar de lo cruel y pesada que soy a veces con el... Y siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, a pesar de como se derrumba mi mundo.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta que Soul no es un incapaz, es loco y algo tarado... Pero es...

- Hey Maka!-

Soul es el mejor amigo de el mundo..

- Si?-

- Ya terminamos.- Me dice ansimando, ha corrido mucho y debe estar cansado.

- Ya veo. No lograron poner el balón en la cesta verdad?-

Mi arma niega muy ligeramente mientras observa como Black Star es arrastrado por Tsubaki quien solo atina a sonreír ante los comentarios de su maestro como: " Maldito balón, estaba mal hecho. Si no yo, el grandísimo Black Star, hubiera podido hacer 3.000 de puntos!"

- Bueno.. Estoy segura que lo lograras la próxima vez.-

- Gracias..- Me susurra con sus típicas sonrisas cools. Esas que me revuelven el encefalograma.

Yo solo le sonrío mientras comienzo a caminar rumbo a casa.

- Oye Soul...-

- Dime.-

- Estoy en deudas contigo.-

Mi arma para de caminar, volteando a verme con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Que? Dije algo malo?

- Como?- Me pregunta con voz nerviosa.

- Que estoy en deuda contigo.-

- ... Porque?- Que pregunta mas estúpida y idiota.

- Pues porque... Me has ayudado mucho siempre... Y siento que jamás te he recompensado.-

Soul me mira seriamente y en pocos segundos revienta en una risa muy poco graciosa a mi cuenta.

- No seas tonta. No me debes nada. Es un gusto ayudarte- Me sonríe muy sinceramente. Es tan sexy cuando sonrie... Pero en que pienso?!

- Pero... En verdad me has ayudado mucho. Anda, déjame recompensarte. Pídeme lo que quieras.-

- No.-

- Anda, no quiero sentirme en deudas contigo.-

- Te digo que no.-

- Pero Soul!-

Continuamos a discutir por todo el camino hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa espaciosa.

- Bien!- Se para muy cerca de mi al decir esto.

- Que?- Pregunto yo. Olvidándome de que veníamos discutiendo.

- Te permitiré recompensarme.-

- Ah si?-

- Si.-

- Y que puedo hacer por ti?- Tras preguntar eso creo ver una sonrisa maliciosa adornar su rostro... Oh Dios...

- Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, verdad?-

-... S-si...- Respondo algo dudosa. Oh Dios, no me digan que me va a pedir... *Glut*.. _eso_

- Bien...- Se acerca demasiado a mi rostro. No.. Por favor... Nunca pensé que mi arma sería un maníaco pervertido...

- Ugh...-

- Entonces ... Dame.. - Se acerca cada vez mas...Sus labios tocan mi oreja mientras sopla unas lentas palabras en mi oído y una descarga de tensión recorre mi cuerpo.

- Dos abrazos- De pronto mi cuerpo se relaja ligeramente, pero de pronto al sentir unos brazos fuertes y calidos rodearme siento como el calor se concentra en mis mejillas.

- Uno...- Susurra de nuevo en mi oreja.

Pasan otros segundos, segundos interminables... Pero luego susurra un " Dos" y se aparta de mi, dejándome profundamente sonrojada y confundida.

- Solo... eso?- Atino a preguntar. No se porque pero pensaba en algo mas atrevido.. Tal vez porque deseaba fuera algo mas atre... No,no,no! Definitivamente ya no hablaré mas con Liz.

- Si.-

- Pero... Es muy poco. Creo que me estoy aprovechando de tu servicio.-

- No es verdad.-

- Soul. Dos abrazos te los podía dar sin que me los pidieras!- Digo algo enojada.

- Hm.-

- Insisto. Quiero recompensarte en verdad. Y toma en serio mis palabras o decidiré como recompensarte con mi enciclopedia.-

De pronto me coge por mi cintura y junta su formado cuerpo junto al mío.

- Estas segura? Bien, si no dejas de demandarme de pedirte cualquier cosa... Lo tomare demasiado **En serio- **

Nuevamente siento mis mejillas enrojecer, pero al notar su sonrisa de victoria alejo toda vergüenza de mi.

- No te temo. Y tampoco tus peticiones.- Digo muy segura de mi misma.

- Bien.- ja! Al final se resigno! La victoria es mia! - Dame un beso.-

Siento como toda razón se despega de mi cerebro mientras mi mente se arroja de un puente. Un... beso? Me esta pidiendo un beso?

Mis mejillas me traicionan y se tiñen de un rojo que no le envidia nada a los tomates. Soul se ríe de mi cara y eso me pone de bestias.

- Jajaja te lo dije.- Me acaricia la cabeza.- Déjate de tonterías, no me debes nada.-

Se despega nuevamente de mi cuerpo y intenta marcharse pero mi mano reacciona sola y sostiene la pálida de el, impidiendo alejarse de mi.

Sin poner demasiada atención a su cara de sorpresa, lo acerco nuevamente a mi. Lo dije, no tengo razones en mi cabeza. Solo quiero probar esos labios y sin poder contenerme lo hago. Lo beso suavemente, saboreando cada trozo de carne que se extiende por esos carnosos y delgados labios. Siento como el comienza a mover su boca para profundizar el beso y no dudo en sonreír al sentir como lame mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca. No se lo negare... Tampoco se lo quiero negar y ademas...

Le debo mi valor, mis sonrisas y mis sentimientos.


End file.
